Leo Gaut
Leo Gaut is the main antagonist of the 1999 Swedish action thriller film Zero Tolerance and the titular secondary protagonist of the 2009 action thriller film Johan Falk: Leo Gaut. He is a sadistic and evil crime lord who owns a restaurant, though he also has a family who he needs to protect, all while blackmailing all possible witnesses of an accidental murder that he did. He was portrayed by Peter Andersson, who also played Nils Bjurman in The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Biography ''Zero Tolerance'' It's christmas, 1999, in Sweden, and Leo Gaut and a fellow criminal are robbing a jewelry store. Johan Falk gets the alarm, and drives to where Leo has been said to reside. One of Leo's criminals hold a child hostage while screaming, but after a while Leo comes out just before his fellow criminal gets fatally shot. Leo is rather shocked, but follows his instinct and shoots a random person, the random person in fact being a child who was nearby's dad who was preparing for christmas' opening, already wearing a santa costume. The child looks sad but most of all shocked, seeing his dad just die, and even Leo seems slightly unsure. Everyone is just shocked at this point, but Leo manages to escape last second. Helén, a mother of one child, is now a witness for the event and her daughter Nina saw it as well, but the day after christmas while Nina is having a bath and Helén is brushing her teeth, Leo and a criminal break into their house and come from behind. Leo's minion is armed, and Leo has a knife. Leo blackmails her into telling the police during a lineup that she doesn't recognize him, and offscreen does this to pretty much every witness just to be sure that everything is under control. During the lineup, Johan Falk realizes that Helén has very obviously been blackmailed into not recognizing Leo, and follows Leo to his house. Leo once again just looks generally shocked, and barely answers any of Falk's questions, mostly just being sophisticated and calm. This, however, is just a facade, and Leo proceeds to smash his own head into one of his objects, framing Falk for abusing him. Falk doesn't deny it, but instead starts driving around since he's currently wanted for what he supposedly did against Leo, and if a member of the police even slightly sees him, he's arrested. After a while, Leo starts saying that the person who gets Falk arrested will earn 200 000 in SEK, a price that eventually becomes lower and lower. Two people who found out about the price stalk Falk for a while and wait outside the place where Falk usually goes to chill out. Once Falk comes back, they push him against a car and successfully get him arrested. Although the price has significantly lowered, the two don't care and are just happy for money. At the climax, Leo and some criminals break into Helén's house and threaten to kill them. They nearly do, but once Leo is caught, he is taken to court and is in prison for 7–8 years. When it is announced that he is being imprisoned, one of his associates ask what they should do next to avoid it, Leo is silent for a while but then answers; "nothing", and shows genuine remorse for what he's done. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Titular Category:Protagonists